Cleveland Brown
Cleveland Orenthal Brown, Sr. è un personaggio nella serie animata "I Griffin", e il protagonista dello Spin-Off "The Cleveland Show", che lo ridusse a un personaggio secondario fino al suo ritorno. È sposato con Loretta Brown fino all'episodio "Amicizia Tradita", ma si è separato con Loretta dopo che lei ha avuto una storia con Glenn Quagmire, anche se hanno comunque continuato a provare dei sentimenti uno per l'altro. Insieme hanno avuto un figlio, Cleveland Brown Jr., la cui personalità mentre i genitori erano ancora insieme, era molto diversa da quella del padre. Ha dei baffi, e spesso ha delle intuizioni che agli altri suoi amici sfuggono. Nell'episodio Pilota, portava una canottiera, oltre che i capelli in modo diverso. Ciononostante, nell'episodio appare anche un personaggio con l'attuale design di Cleveland. Cleveland era un affermato giocatore di baseball delle leghe minori prima di trasferirsi a Quahog, in seguito alla separazione da Maxine in "La Morte cerca moglie". In "Ambizione cieca", possiamo notare come un tempo fosse anche un affermato banditore d'asta, fino a quando gli cadde un totem in testa, che gli rallentò permanentemente la parlata. In "Buon Natale, Griffin!", Cleveland è anche il Presidente della Camera di Commercio di Quahog. Aveva pure una piccola tavola calda, il Cleveland's Deli, fino a che il Superstore USA non costringe a chiudere ogni esercizio di Quahog in "Minaccia su Quahog". Si presume che l'abbia riaperta prima di trasferirsi a Stoolbend. Suo fratello Broderick è un chirurgo plastico. Riesce anche a trasformarsi in una pantera, come si vede appena dopo che ha distrutto il taxi di Brian Griffin in "Nuovi talenti". Cleveland potrebbe essere stato sposato prima di incontrare Loretta, come si può intuire dalla scena di "La Morte cerca moglie" in cui incontra Peter Griffin all'inizio degli anni '70. Cleveland lo prende su sul suo camioncino e Peter gli chiede di portarlo nel Rhode Island, se non è troppo lontano. Lui gli risponde che va bene qualsiasi posto purché lontano da "Maxine, la regina delle bugiarde". Maxine potrebbe essere come non essere stata la prima moglie di Cleveland, e dato che non è mai stata mostrata, è dato per scontato che Loretta sia stata la prima. Un po' di tempo dopo il divorzio, Cleveland uscì con una donna di nome Bernice (anche doppiata in originale da Alex Borstein), che in inglese aveva una voce più acuta di quella di Loretta, ma che era altrettanto asfissiante. Probabilmente alla ricerca di una donna più femminile e di valori più tradizionali, Cleveland si lasciò con Bernice, e sposò Donna Tubbs, con cui attualmente vive. Dopo il divorzio da Cleveland, Loretta ottenne la casa a Quahog, e lui la custodia del figlio Cleveland Brown, Jr.. Cleveland e Cleveland, Jr. lasciarono Quahog, dopo che Peter distrusse la loro casa, e si trasferirono a Stoolbend. Sposò poi Donna Tubbs e divenne il patrigno dei suoi figli, Rallo e Roberta. "Muore" in "Lois uccide Stewie", quando prende un colpo di pistola al petto da Stewie Griffin. Tutto questo fu però una mera simulazione, quindi non accadde davvero. Il suo nome è un riferimento alla squadra di football, "Cleveland Browns". Gli puzzano tremendamente i piedi, e si rifiutò di togliere le scarpe a casa di Quagmire proprio a causa del cattivo odore, correndo poi via dopo averlo accidentalmente rivelato agli amici. Per quattro stagioni è stato protagonista di uno spin-off de I Griffin, chiamato The Cleveland Show, cominciato nell'autunno del 2009. Nell'episodio pilota della serie, che comincia a Quahog, Cleveland scopre che l'ex-moglie Loretta si è impossessata della casa, costringendolo a traslocare. Suo figlio, che lascerà anche il programma, sembra ora aver preso peso, oltre a soffrire di astigmatismo. Il trasloco a Stoolbend, in Virginia, gli fa conoscere molti nuovi amici. Fanno qualche volta visita i suoi vecchi vicini di Quahog, tra cui Peter, Joe Swanson, Quagmire, Bruce, Chris, oltre a Herbert. In "Come Tootsie", viaggia fino a Quahog solo per vedere Meg Griffin limonare col suo nuovo ragazzo, Anthony. In "Piccola, tu mi stendi" si può sentire come venga aggredito da agenti e cani della polizia dopo aver dovuto accostare per eccesso di velocità. Stava registrando un messaggio su un biglietto d'auguri per il compleanno di Peter. Lo si può anche sentire nel messaggio cantare MMMBop, degli Hanson. Mike Henry disse che l'ispirazione per il personaggio gli venne parlando con un amico, il quale affermò di essersi laureato all'università del Maryland, pronunciandola "Università del Merlind". Cleveland ha da poco passato i quarant'anni (tra i 42 e i 43). In un flashback del primo episodio di The Cleveland Show, scopriamo che andò al ballo del liceo nel 1984, collocando la sua data di nascita intorno al 1966. He often falls out of a bathtub from the second floor of his home to the front porch, usually because of Peter. In "Spies Reminiscent of Us", when the missile was destroyed, the remnants of it crashed into his house while he was bathing. Tim the Bear came and said he didn't get it. In "Road to the North Pole" he agrees to limit himself to one gift a year after watching a Quahog 5 News broadcast in Stoolbend, as long as it's not a gym membership, or else he'll punch someone in the face. In "New Kidney in Town", Peter shouts out to him while on The Price is Right. In "The Big Bang Theory", he appears in a promo for The Cleveland Show. In the first-ever FOX Animation Domination crossover, Cleveland appears along with Peter at the end of the American Dad! episode "Hurricane!" after a storm goes through the towns of Stoolbend, Quahog and Langley Falls and places the Brown, Griffin and Smith houses in the same neighborhood, where the three fathers of each family; Cleveland, Peter and Stan Smith face each other in a standoff. In "Back to the Pilot", Brian and Stewie travel into a future where Cleveland has returned to Family Guy. However, when he attempts to leave the Griffin home and return to his, Brian and Stewie discover the Quahog has become a war zone due to their interference with the time stream. In the uncensored version of "Valentine's Day in Quahog", Cleveland awakes in the motel to find his kidney was taken after Meg's is returned to her. The floor collapses and the tub falls out of the room into the parking lot. He chuckles that someone will bet a black guy's kidney. The Griffins visit the new neighbors, the Smiths in Cleveland's old house in "Bigfat". Cleveland, along with Donna, are seen at Brian's funeral in "Life of Brian". Cleveland visits the guys on vacation and joins in Peter's quest to find God in "3 Acts of God". Peter visits Cleveland in Virginia when he takes a whip from Quagmire's mail in "Herpe, the Love Sore". Joe tries to warn him, but Cleveland can't resist the temptation when Peter announces grape soda. Peter and the guys prank call Cleveland about Loretta faking her death to fool the IRS when the guys have a slumber party in "Baby Got Black". Apparizioni *IG101 "Death Has a Shadow" (cameo, only seen) *IG104 "Mind Over Murder" (first spoken) *IG203 "Da Boom" *IG204 "Brian in Love" *IG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *IG206 "Death Is a Bitch" *IG207 "The King Is Dead" *IG208 "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" *IG210 "Running Mates" *IG211 "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" *IG212 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" *IG215 "Dammit Janet!" *IG216 "There's Something About Paulie" *IG217 "He's Too Sexy for His Fat" *IG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *IG220 "Wasted Talent" *IG221 "Fore Father" *IG301 "The Thin White Line" *IG302 "Brian Does Hollywood" (recap) *IG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *IG305 "And the Wiener is..." *IG306 "Death Lives" *IG307 "Lethal Weapons" *IG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" *IG310 "A Fish out of Water" *IG311 "Emission Impossible" *IG313 "Screwed the Pooch" *IG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" *IG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *IG316 "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *IG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *IG319 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *IG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" *IG322 "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" *IG403 "Blind Ambition" *IG404 "Don't Make Me Over" *IG405 "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" *IG406 "Petarded" *IG407 "Brian the Bachelor" *IG410 "Model Misbehavior" *IG412 "The Perfect Castaway" *IG413 "Jungle Love" *IG414 "PTV" *IG416 "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *IG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" *IG418 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *IG420 "Patriot Games" *IG421 "I Take Thee Quagmire" *IG422 "Sibling Rivalry" *IG423 "Deep Throats" *IG424 "Peterotica" *IG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *IG426 "Petergeist" *IG430 "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *IG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" *IG502 "Mother Tucker" *IG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" *IG505 "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *IG506 "Prick Up Your Ears" *IG507 "Chick Cancer" *IG508 "Barely Legal" *IG509 "Road to Rupert" *IG510 "Peter's Two Dads" *IG511 "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *IG512 "Airport '07" *IG513 "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey " *IG514 "No Meals on Wheels" *IG516 "No Chris Left Behind" *IG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *IG518 "Meet the Quagmires" *IG601 "Blue Harvest" (as R2-D2) *IG603 "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *IG604 "Stewie Kills Lois *IG605 "Lois Kills Stewie *IG606 "Padre de Familia" *IG607 "Peter's Daughter" *IG609 "Back to the Woods" *IG610 "Play It Again, Brian" *IG611 "The Former Life of Brian" *IG612 "Long John Peter" *IG701 "Love, Blactually" *IG702 "I Dream of Jesus" *IG703 "Road to Germany" *IG704 "Baby Not On Board" *IG705 "The Man with Two Brians" *IG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" *IG707 "Ocean's Three and a Half" *IG708 "Family Gay" *IG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *IG710 "FOX-y Lady" *IG711 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" *IG712 "420" *IG713 "Stew-Roids" *IG715 "Three Kings" *IG716 "Peter's Progress" *IG801 "Road to the Multiverse" (as Disney-style skunk) *IG802 Family Goy (Mentioned in flashback) *IG803 Spies Reminiscent of Us *IG804 Brian's Got a Brand New Bag (mentioned) *IG807 Jerome Is the New Black (mentioned and a lamp resembled him) *IG813 Go, Stewie, Go! *IG819 The Splendid Source *IG820 "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" *IG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" (heard only) *IG907 "Road to the North Pole" *IG909 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned) *IG916 "The Big Bang Theory" *IG918 "It's A Trap!" *IG1004 "Stewie Goes for a Drive" (mentioned) *IG1005 "Back to the Pilot" *IG1008 "Cool Hand Peter" *IG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" *IG1104 "Yug Ylimaf" *IG1108 "Jesus, Mary & Joseph" (as one of The Three Wisemen) *IG1110 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" (Uncensored version) *IG1117 "Bigfat" (mentioned) *IG1206 "Life of Brian" *IG1210 "Grimm Job" (heard) *IG1213 "3 Acts of God" *IG1216 "Herpe, the Love Sore" *IG1218 "Baby Got Black" *IG1220 "He's Bla-ack! Parenti :Chet Brown (great-uncle) (deceased) :Broderick Brown (brother) :Loretta Brown (ex-wife/divorced) (deceased) :Loretta's mother (ex mother-in-law) :Cleveland Brown, Jr. (son) :Cecilia (daughter-in-law) :Madame Claude (Jamaican cousin) :Lavar Brown (Father) :Cookie Brown (Mother) :Donna Tubbs-Brown (second wife) :Roberta Tubbs (step-daughter) :Rallo Tubbs (step-son) I personaggi in grassetto appaiono solo in The Cleveland Show. Vedi [http://cleveland.wikia.com The Cleveland Show Wikia] Note *Il suo secondo nome "Orenthal" è un riferimento a Orenthal James "O.J." Simpson. *Cleveland è l'unico dei migliori amici di Peter per il quale Meg non abbia avuto una sbandata, o con cui sia uscita. Categoria:Afroamericani Categoria:Vicini in Spooner Street Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Ex Antagonisti Categoria:The Cleveland Show